Technicalities
by Great i dea
Summary: In which a normal girl falls into the DC universe and is labeled insane/a danger to herself by none other than Batman.
1. Chapter 1

**This great idea came to me in a flash. Also, I may not continue it for awhile because I'm really busy, just a heads up.**

 _Thoughts_

Chapter 1

OC POV

I woke up to the sound of hard rock music blasting from my phone. Snapping awake, I rolled out from under a plush comforter and attempted to remember all the work I needed to complete at various points in the day because it had not been done (ignored) the day before.

 _Shoot. So much to do… but first a shower…_

After a nice hot shower, I brushed out my waist length black hair tinted purple at the ends from a bet I had lost. Thankfully, I actually liked how the dye made my hair look. It was such a slight tint of color that you had to look twice to truly see it. I disliked the gaudy hair dye styles many people at school flaunted. It wasn't the color or dying hair that I had an issue with. It was that many of the people didn't take care of their hair after it was dyed. Their hair looked about ready to fall off their heads at any given moment and that is what I truly had an issue with. No one wants to see hair all over the place as people shed.

Walking past the stairs, I made my way to my bedroom. I resided on the second floor of my family's home along with my cat named Spot and my parents. I know Spot is a cliche dog name but, I was in a rebellious phase when I got her as a kitten and cliches were perfect ammo during my fits of rebellion. Terribly lame, I know.

Walking into my room, I grabbed a thigh length purple skirt that matched my hair, a plain white long-sleeved blouse, some grey striped knee high socks, and black ballet flats. Despite the workload looming next to my backpack, I was feeling fashionable today and bothered to brush my hair into a high ponytail as well. I smiled at myself in the mirror, green eyes looking back at me. Not to brag, but I was having a good hair day and planned to exploit it.

I grabbed some concealer and quickly applied it to the underside of my eyes to hide the dark bags that never went away thanks to school. That was all the makeup I ever bothered with and had time for.

Packing all the homework I had done into my backpack, I headed downstairs for breakfast. Mom and dad both worked night shifts, so by the time I woke up in the morning, they were usually asleep in their room. I got to see them in the evenings when they were getting ready for work and on the weekends when they stayed up at night and we hung out like a family. Because of this, I've developed a horrible sleep schedule that will probably never change. Four or less hours of sleep a night was a normal occurrence for me and I was secretly jealous of the people at school who always complained about _only_ getting six hours sleep the previous night.

I grabbed a slice of bread and popped it into the toaster. I got milk from the fridge and began working on my math homework while I waited for toast.

By the time the toast was done, I had finished all my math and had begun to work on any science homework I hadn't already done. Math was like a second language to me and when I wanted or needed, I could work out problems quite quickly.

The toaster pinged and I gingerly grabbed the hot bread between two fingers. I grabbed my house key off the counter and headed out the front door. Locking up behind me, I double-checked the door, then started off for school. I only lived about three blocks away and it was cloudy out today.

Once at school, I met up with my friend Kate under a tree and we discussed what we'd been fangirling about the night before. She absolutely adored anything which included superheros and I liked a little bit of everything else. While we talked, other people sat under the tree with us and joined in on the current conversation of a very pressing topic; the use of toast in anime as a quick breakfast.

While we talked, we all worked on homework which had been put off the night before which caused lulls in the conversation. A new topic came up in place of toast; people landing in fictional universes.

"I think it's cool," said Kate to a black haired boy, "Imagine being transported to a world with the Avengers! I'd totally get Hawkeye's autograph."

"But think of all the damage you could cause to the story line and their futures! What if you getting his autograph caused Hawkeye to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and he died! Then what would happen to the team and Black Widow?" the boy replied.

"I agree," I finally joined in, "haven't you ever read about the Butterfly Effect Kate?"

"Of course I have! But their fates are probably set in stone by the authors already."

"We don't know that for sure. It's best to stay out I think."

This conversation lasted until the first bell rang and we all scattered off to our respectful classes. I headed off to math. Despite being good at it, math was never a great way to start your day, especially when the teacher was a creepy middle age guy who really needed a shower.

We took notes from Mr. Sigg's lecture and I barely managed to keep my head up and feign actually being awake. When the bell rang, I packed up quickly and started to head out of the vacated room when Mr. Sigg called me over.

"Ms. Franklin, may I have a word with you?"

I walked quickly over to stand beside his desk. "What's up?" I asked as politely as I could. I didn't want to stay long.

"I'll make this quick then. I have been keeping an eye on your test scores and they are quite high. You'll have no trouble getting into a decent college with these scores." he stated.

I sensed a but.

"But-"

 _Knew it._

"These scores could drop at any time." He stood up and walked around his desk to face me. He was too close for comfort and he came closer. He grabbed my chin with cold hands and turned it left then right. "I could insure these scores remain high or fall terribly low. You just have to do me a few favors every now and then." He smiled.

Frozen to the spot by his words, I barely registered his next words. "You are quite beautiful you know…" he whispered into my ear. "Shame what might happen if you tell anyone of this conversation." He pulled his face and hand away and looked me up and down. "Meet me here after school or suffer the consequences."

Smiling to himself, he returned to his desk. I was utterly frozen in disgust to do anything. "Well, get going. You don't want to be late to your next class."

These words woke me from my stupor and I bolted.

I bolted past my second period classroom and jumped the back gates of the school. I'd never cut class before but, I was too scared and disgusted to stay. I ran into the forest behind the sports fields as it began to rain softly.

Slipping down a mud embankment, I lost one of my shoes and cried out. Wet, covered in mud, and scared/grossed out of my mind, I curled up under a nearby pine tree.

I'd never been hit on before, not even by guys in my grade. Now a man much older than me was planning to take my virginity from me. I could still feel his cold fingers gliding across my face. It was disgusting and I wanted it to stop. Using my fingernails, I started to scratch wherever on my face I felt him. I didn't stop even when my fingers turned slippery red with blood.

I sat for quite some time, calming down as the rain poured harder. Puddles were forming where I sat. I was soaked to the bone and shivering uncontrollably, trying to think of something, anything on how to escape this fate when lightning lit up the sky.

I decided the best coarse of action was to loose my future of going to college. I would ignore his demands and my grades would suffer the consequences. I, however, would not.

My knees creaking under my weight, I stood up, determination on my face now that I had a plan. I only got two steps away from the large pine tree trunk I'd been leaning against when lightning lit up the sky and struck the pine.

All I saw was the white of electricity before I passed out from the pain racing up and down my entire body.

 **I need a name for my OC. I thought of the last name Franklin for some reason but have no idea what her first name should be. Any suggestions? Let me know. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I got views and a review so soon! Thanks to kaylabear1** **for the name ideas. I kinda like Charlie like you suggested. Charlie Franklin. Not a bad name if I do say so myself. And I obviously just did.**

 **I forgot first chapter but…**

 **Disclaimer: I only own what I created. Duh.**

Chapter Two

OC POV

I swam in darkness for quite some time in utter silence. It was terrifying to say the least. Large open spaces had never really been a friend of mine. I preferred to know what was going on around me.

After what seemed like ages in the dark, I began to feel pain. Pain and darkness don't mix well with me, and I fought to wake up from whatever stupor I was in after the lightning hit me and the poor tree.

My senses returned to a point where I could feel hard ground beneath my body. Eyes still closed, I shifted to see if I could and nearly screamed. Every joint in my body was on fire and my face especially hurt. And I was still quite cold.

I blinked one eye open, then the other, and saw a cloudy night sky above my head. It hurt too much to move and I was still soaked in rainwater and blood from my face.

Shifting slightly again, my back noticed the ground seemed to be a lot harder than what mud in a forest should be. More specifically, the ground felt impossibly like cement.

My head shot up and I cried out. Everything hurt to move but now I could look at my surroundings.

I wasn't in the mud. Hell, I wasn't even near a tree. I was lying on my back smack dab in the middle of a dank city alleyway next to some rubbish heap. A street lamp shone dimly where the alley connected to a larger road. No one else was in the alley thank goodness, as I had no energy to move anything but my head from side to side.

 _There is no way this is real, I told myself. Stuff like this only happens in fanfiction, not real life. Especially not my life! I'm ordinary! I've got no sob story, no enemies, I'm not some super genius. This is utterly impossible._

I was so engrossed in my thoughts I didn't pay attention to how long I lay there bleeding, freezing, and panicking.

I also failed to notice the other person who'd entered my alley until he was on top of me. Literally. The man was clearly drunk and disheveled from a recent brawl of some degree. I screeched loudly before he silenced me with a meaty hand on my mouth.

"Looksh shlike shomebody already had their fun with you! Don't worry. I don't mind leftovershs." he huffed to himself as I struggled with adrenaline fueled strength. I couldn't escape and couldn't scream as he ripped my blouse with one hand and held me down with another.

Suddenly, I heard a soft metallic whirring noise over the man holding me and something sharp impaled itself in the ground next to the drunk's hand and my head. He flinched away in shock as I noticed a shadow drop down from a roof.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?" a gruff voice stated from the shadows.

The man whirled his head around right as a gloved fist approached his face rapidly and smashed into his fat nose. The velocity of the punch flung him off me and I pushed my body as far from the fight as I could without sitting up.

I still had no energy and my fingers were as cold as ice. The fight a few feet in front of me grew distant as I noticed what exactly was near my head. A Batarang. Not a cheap costume one for Halloween or Comic Con, but a legit metal razor sharp Batarang.

 _No way. There is absolutely no way this is possible. Traveling through time and space does not happen to real people. I'm dreaming. Wake up. WAKE UP._

The fight had ended while I was internally panicking and I only noticed because suddenly a caped figure filled my vision. _WAKE UP._

"The police are on there way to help you. You shouldn't be out alone so late in Gotham. It's dangerous." Batman himself stated to me. _WAKE UP._

He began to walk away.

"No way." I whispered "This isn't real. I'm dreaming. Yes that's it. I need to wake up somehow."

He turned on his heel and looked at me strangely.

I'd had enough of today. Things were too stressful and terrifying for me to endure. I needed to wake up. What better way to force myself awake than with a pinch.

I grabbed the nearby Batarang as Batman rushed forward to grab it before me. Its blade sliced my palm open as I stabbed its point into my wrist. Blood began pouring out of my nearly destroyed left hand and wrist, joining the blood of my face.

Incredible pain tore through my entire being as soon as I had stabbed my wrist but the scene around me didn't change as I wanted it to. I screamed in pain and anger.

Batman tore the Batarang out of my wrist and threw it far down the alley seconds later. My lifeblood poured freely from its confines as I sank into despair. The world turned grey as I bled out. Batman scrambled to tear something out of his belt and tied it quickly above my wrist. I screeched and thrashed on the ground as he cinched it as much as possible to stop blood flow.

"You aren't real!" I screech at him in my frenzy. "Batman's not real! Gotham's not real! Alfred's not real!" I managed to kick him away as he froze when I mentioned Alfred. Shit.

 _Oh, well. This isn't real anyways._

 **"What did you say?!" he was rooted to the spot, with me dying in his arms, real or not.**

All I saw was shock through his cowled eyes as I passed out again for the second time in two hours.

 _New record…_

 **Thought I'd post a second chapter while I avoid my homework…**


End file.
